A conventional elevated floor board shown in FIG. 1 comprises at least adjustable prop posts 1, and a floor board 12 supported by the posts 1. The posts 1 each have an adjusting bolt 10 to change the height of the posts 1 to meet practical need, and a prop surface 11 for receiving the board 12.
The just mentioned conventional elevated floor board has a complicated structure to have disadvantages of 1. high cost, 2. difficult height adjustment caused by the adjusting posts, 3. delaying processing time caused by adjusting the posts, 4. difficult processing in disposing electric or telephone lines therein.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show the floor board 1' in the conventional elevated floor board. The floor board 1' comprises an upper floor board 10' and a lower floor board 11' both provided with a plurality of bee-nest shaped holes 100' and 110' to fit with each other when the two boards 10', 11' are assembled together. Therefore, electric wires or telephone lines are impossible to be disposed between the two boards, nor are electric or telephone sockets.